


i'm coming home to you

by fxbricxtedrexlity



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alpha!Seulgi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Feral Behavior, Girl Penis, Implications of Child Abandonment, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Slavery, feral!seulgi, happy ending i swear, if u squint hard enough, officer!irene, omega!irene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxbricxtedrexlity/pseuds/fxbricxtedrexlity
Summary: joohyun busts the illegal fighting ring seulgi and saves seulgi in the process. naturally, joohyun grows protective of the alpha.aka the omegaverse au with feral!seulgi and detective!joohyun that no one asked for
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 378





	1. :: prologue ::

i’m coming home to you

**::**

_they lead me back to you_

_i keep coming back to you_

_took a morning ride_

_found a place up in my mind_

_no one else can see_

_maybe it’s fate that we lose control_

_ride home; ben & ben_

**::**

tad bit of warning before starting this fic :)

contains feral behavior, slavery, mildly dubious consent, explicit sexual scenes, implications of child abandonment, and a woman with a penis

relationship between red velvet’s seulgi and irene

if that’s not your cuppa tea, please press the back button now.

i respect each and everyone of the characters i used in this fanfic

**::**

Before you proceed with reading the story, please read this first as this is essential with understanding the basics of this ABO world I created.

**Primary Genders**

The primary gender—as the name suggests—is the assigned gender a person may have upon birth (i.e. male and female). Primary genders can change depending on the person much like how people can decide if they are (for example) non-binary, transgender, and so on. This is used in this world as sort of the norm with omegas and betas where they are basically free to do whatever they wish to. Alpha’s are only those prejudiced because, in this world, alphas can only have minimum options and limited choices.

**Secondary Genders**

This is the Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Called secondary genders because this is a person’s rite of passage from childhood into puberty. Presenting is what that phenomenon is called. A child’s age of presenting may vary and also a marker of what they will present as. After presenting, puberty will start and this is when sex organs fit for a person’s secondary gender can happen. While changing primary genders are norm for omegas and betas, it is forbidden in laws to change secondary genders regardless if you’re an omega or a beta.

**Alpha**

Alphas in this world are considered the lowest of the three secondary genders. They are usually the first ones to present from only 8-10 years of age. Newly-presented alphas are usually, if the child’s parents are poor, sent to do child labor or sold for alpha slavery. If a well-off couple had an alpha child, they can groom their alpha-kid from a young age to be ready for an adult-life of servicing omegas or betas (aka house chores or labor or anything under the sun). All alphas, regardless of primary gender, can impregnate and are usually virile.

**Alpha Arrangement Program**

When an alpha-child reaches their prime rut age (24-28 years old) and is approved by the government, they will undergo the program where basically slavery is legal and omegas or betas can buy alphas for whatever purpose they want. With this, however, the omega or beta owner must pay for the alpha’s taxes, and must provide a roof, clothes, and food.

**Beta**

Second of the three secondary genders. Betas are seen as the middle-ground, level-headed, and often police officers or lawyers. Betas also have their primary genders as their dominant genders so only beta-females can get pregnant and only beta-males can impregnate. Also, betas are the only secondary gender that does not undergo presenting, since they basically keep everything sexual-organs-wise. Betas, alongside omegas, can finish school up to getting a master’s degree.

**Omega**

The highest of the three secondary genders. They are instinct nurturers that’s why they’re the head of families, of companies, and of countries. Omega-children present at the age of 11-13 years old. All omegas, regardless of primary genders, will develop a uterus for child-bearing. After presenting, omega-teens are viable for secondary and tertiary education, as well as being groomed for either managing estates or companies.

**Sun-starved and Moon-starved**

In this world, I tied omegas with the sun and alphas with the moon. Betas are neutral whenever. Omegas sun-starved will have lower chances of conception and having fertile heats. Moon-starved alphas, on the other hand, will constantly be on the edge of a rut and have higher chances of turning feral.

**Factions**

While this world set-up is kind of reversed in what ABO universes are usually depicted, there are also factions in which groups are either omega-supremacists or pro alpha-equality. There are mixed sentiments in this fic, so please keep this in mind.

**::**

please do not proceed with the story if you haven’t completely understood everything above

i guess that all, please enjoy :)

**::**

_joohyun busts the illegal fighting ring seulgi and saves seulgi in the process. naturally, joohyun grows protective of the alpha._

_aka the omegaverse au with feral!seulgi and detective!joohyun that no one asked for_

**::**


	2. :: chapter i ::

**::**

Joohyun despises busts like this.

If a simple passerby would look, the house at the end of the block in no-name suburbia will paint the perfect picture of a middle-class somebody throwing a potluck party in their backyard. There’s pop music drifting in from the open front door— _big mistake_ —people dressed casually milling about and mingling as if there’s nothing sinister going on inside the house.

It took her police department a few months planning this bust, a few months too long for Joohyun’s taste. Did she already mention that she hates these particular cases?

Their contacts a burly beta with receding hairline that came clean about the illegal activities in this house after a particularly gruesome night that ended with him in hysteria, pleading to put and end to a past-time he once had been fond of.

“It’s getting out of hand,” he told the police. “I’ll help you but promise to keep my family safe, they don’t know anything about what I’m up to in the weekends, please.”

He was granted witness protection given that the particular organization he confessed to dealing in this neighborhood has been on the police’s list for years.

The beta laughs heartily, speaking with a circle of people around him, flashing a disarming smile that seems to solidify his non-threatening exterior. He then raises his hands up towards the sky, stretching his arms to whoever pays attention to him but it’s the signal.

In a blur, police sirens went of from different sides of the house, everyone in the lawn frozen stuck in their places while their contact runs to the other side of the street, right where the sudden police force is the thickest.

Joohyun sprints right into action, most of her colleagues spilling into the house in various windows and doors. Someone bashes the door to the basement in, people inside stopping as the situation they were in sinks to their minds like a hot knife against cold butter.

And there, in rows of cages and the foul smell of feral pheromones, were almost a dozen of alphas caged up. Some were in the makeshift ring in the middle of the room, illegal shock collars blinking an eerie red and strapped to necks of clearly feral alphas. Some were already bleeding on the floor, unmoving save for the miniscule rise and fall of their backs.

Yeah, Joohyun hated these busts.

Furious at the injustice, she shoots the obvious boss in the legs and the room erupts into chaos.

And in the midst of it all, the lone alpha in the middle of the room sits on her haunches, eyes eerily trained on Joohyun, unmoving.

**::**

The bust proved to be an even bigger case than any of them had foreseen.

Had not Joohyun’s anger momentarily rendered her blind, she would’ve realized that the man she shot in the legs was a notorious ring-leader for trafficking alphas and moon-starving them to the point of almost-irreversible feral state.

While their chief congratulated the whole department and had chicken and pizza flowing in and out of their bullpen for the past two days, the amount of horrendous paperwork was lumped on Joohyun because, technically, it was her case in the first place.

She’s absolutely _positive_ that she can finish the paperwork ahead of time if it weren’t for the absolute mess their holding cells are.

The bust saved thirteen feral-alphas, some reported missing back in their teen years and families came to pick up their loved ones. But there were some beaten black and blue because of the fight ring, several in critical conditions and would’ve probably left to be dead if they were a week late.

And with their hands tied and no other precinct would want to hold potentially murderous and feral alphas, their own precinct is a steady stream of growls and alphas provoked even with the simple buzz of the pencil sharpener or an incoming fax.

She was almost done with another page when a rattle literally shook the floor, her head snapping up too swiftly towards the sound and her nose being assaulted of the pheromones of an angry alpha.

It was the alpha that’s obvious to be the strongest among the lot, the champion. She was holding another alpha by the neck, snarling in his face and forcing him to bare his neck in submission, the cause of it, Joohyun doesn’t know. Maybe the other guy pissed on the wrong side of the toilet or something.

Sunmi, another detective, stood up from her desk closer to the holding cell, banging on the metal bars in an attempt to shake the alpha from her obvious bloodlust.

“Hey! That’s enough!”

“I’ll get the hose!”

“For goodness sake, this it the second time today.”

Joohyun can see the different amounts of distress the scene is causing on her co-workers, and if she’s completely honest, she’s sure she’s already halfway in the parking lot with every intention of using her washing machine to drain her stress away.

Instead, she casts on last forlorn look at her unfinished paperwork, and marched over to where some of her co-workers are attempting to hose the alpha and drop the other one like a badly chewed shoe.

“Hey,” her voice catches the alphas attention, snarling growing into a low-growl that still seemed to shake the cell full of whimpering alphas. “Wanna go outside for a walk? I hear it’s a full moon now, might be what you need.”

Sunmi hissed from where she was helping with a hose, pulling Joohyun away from the slowly growing interested alpha. “Unnie! What’re you doing?”

“She’s moon-starved, maybe she just need to, I don’t know, walk it off?”

“It’s dangerous!” And as if an afterthought, Sunmi whispered, “She’s dangerous.”

But the alpha in question is now docilly looking at Joohyun with interest, hands wrapped around the metal bars and brows furrowed as if she can’t fathom _why_ she can’t grab Joohyun.

It’s quite adorable, really.

Joohyun smiles. “I think we’ll be fine.”

**::**

“She seems to have taken a liking to you,” Joohyun looks up from her computer to see police chief Kim Taeyeon, hip resting against her desk, staring at the holding cell where Seulgi, Joohyun learned after another night of walking the alpha in their office’s front yard to stop her from mauling every other cellmate she has, was leaning against the wall, eyes closed but her whole body turned to the general direction of Joohyun’s desk.

“Chief, I actually wanted to ask you something,” it’s a bizarre request but after numerous attempts at trying to find the alpha’s family or anyone missing with the name Seulgi, the alpha was doing more harm than good with being held in the precinct.

“What is it?”

Joohyun bit her lip, trying to find the words to eloquently convey her request. “I was wondering if I can take her in for the time being?” The chief’s eyebrows rose in disbelief. Joohyun hastily adds: “You said it yourself, I’m the least of your worries to get maimed by a feral alpha and the higher ups don’t want to deal with this mess of a case.”

Taeyeon mulls it over, mouth turned downward as she looks back and forth between Joohyun and the alpha. “Are you sure you can? I’m not fond of the thought of having one of my best detectives wrapped in a body bag because of a feral.”

“I won’t chew something more than I can handle, chief. You know this.”

In the end, Joohyun turned in papers for providing shelter. And since she was an active all-secondary-gender-equality activist, the Alpha Arrangement Program waived for her and she was set to take the alpha home in the weekend.

**::**

With the unfortunate amount of alpha trafficking going on, Joohyun was sure there was at least _one_ book pertaining how to basically house-break a feral alpha as if they’re a pet. Turns out there aren’t.

So she was stuck that Friday night, after having left a sweater with her scent for the alpha to wear to get her accustomed to her scent, asking to leave early from work to head to a department store and basically purchase everything from a comb to underwear to groceries that she’s sure could accommodate her alone for at least two weeks.

When she arrives home, she cleans every room thoroughly, spraying a non-scented antibacterial on every surface and promptly passes out on her bed at 2AM, feeling satisfied and ready.

**::**

Seulgi’s clearly agitated with the confined space of Joohyun’s car but once she soothingly explained—for ten minutes, but who cares?—to the alpha that it’s the only way they can get to her home, Seulgi acquiesced albeit in the price that Joohyun opens the window and smiles as the alpha looks at the world with wonder.

“Seulgi?” Joohyun tries to get the alpha’s attention during a red light, the only indication that the other woman heard her is when she tilted her head towards the driver’s seat’s direction. “Do you know how long you were in that house?”

The alpha doesn’t answer but the way that her eyes flicker up towards LED billboard, the lights reflecting in her eye opened wide in wonder, tells Joohyun all that she needs to know.

**::**

Joohyun lets the alpha roam her apartment while she prepares their lunch, and Seulgi often wanders back to the kitchen, just bumping her front against Joohyun’s side until the omega gives her attention, and then proceeds with circling the whole apartment again.

When she calls for Seulgi to eat, the alpha sits at the floor, legs crossed and waiting patiently—the picture of ingrained obedience that comes from trauma—and it grips at Joohyun’s heart so much when Seulgi won’t join her at the table.

They eat side by side on the floor, Joohyun purposefully pushing more meat on Seulgi’s plate.

**::**

The only dilemma Joohyun forgot was that while the alpha clearly likes to take a bath, she forgot the obvious of _seeing_ the alpha naked.

_Oh god,_ Joohyun pushed at the top of Seulgi’s head so that the alpha’s body was modestly submerged in the bath, bubbled floating at the top to rid of a silhouette that Joohyun isn’t sure she can correlate with the gentle looking alpha currently closing her eyes with the warmth of the bath and Joohyun’s fingers working their way through the knots in her hair.

**::**

Seulgi looks at the front door in her usual muteness just in time as Joohyun dries her hands on a towel after she washed the dishes.

“Okay, let’s go for a walk.” And she laughed at the way Seulgi tried to copy _walk_ in her own hoarse voice, clearly picking up a vocabulary or remembering words.

It’s a good progress, all in all.

**::**

It’s been a week of Seulgi living with Joohyun, the alpha showing glimpses of remembering basic human functions like how she now eats at the table with Joohyun and even thanks her cooking with a _delicious_ in the low octave of her voice.

But there come the instincts.

Whenever Joohyun leaves for work, Seulgi growls at her, pacing agitatedly yet knowing she can’t stop Joohyun from going outside. At first Joohyun thinks it’s just the alpha getting attached to her, but as the days pass, Seulgi went from passive-aggressively pacing along the length of the living room to cornering Joohyun by the breakfast counter and _scenting_ her.

Maybe Joohyun’s a pushover, but she lets the alpha do what she wants with the promise of coming back right after work.

It was when she takes a bit more to come back home when she went grocery shopping—because while Seulgi will vehemently avoid vegetables, the woman eats at least three people worth of meat during meals—that she finds her house in disarray.

Seulgi’s breathing hard, eyes rimmed red, and the moment Joohyun steps inside her apartment with a _what the hell_ at the tip of her tongue, Seulgi crashed into her, pinning her to the door and huffing like a madman, growling and stringing words like _not safe_ and _inside_.

It would’ve been noncoherent save for the almost pleading way her grip is tight on Joohyun’s arms and the unshed tears on her eyes, pleading for something Joohyun can’t understand at the moment.

She hugs the alpha, awkward with the grocery bags pooled at their feet, but with every pass of her dainty hands against a broad back, Seulgi relaxes and buries her nose right under Joohyun’s ear, breathing her scent in a way that no one ever dared to try with Joohyun.

Her knees buckled, Seulgi slumping her heavy form against her and effectively cuddling her right against the front door.

When Seulgi refused to even leave her side for more than a few minutes of when she used the bathroom, she pulled open the covers of her bed and the alpha eagerly crushed her with her weight, warmth and safety radiating their little cocoon.

It’s the best sleep Joohyun’s had in ages.

**::**

The words refuse to register in her mind, sinking slowly like oil on water.

“I’m sorry, what?”

The chief looks at her with thinly-veiled pity.

“There was a big media fiesta when you solved this case, Bae, and frankly, you’re one of my best employees.” She was sugarcoating it, still sensing the shock of the news wracking inside Detective Bae’s mind. “Alpha equalists caught wind of what happened and they’re demanding that the alpha you’re taking care of be handed over to the proper authorities.”

Joohyun feels dread sink in, mind traitorously going back to earlier that morning when Seulgi let her go to work without fuss this time, thoroughly please that their innocent night together made sure Joohyun _reeked_ of their mixed scent when she went to work.

The alpha’s sweet smile, her broken words of _take care_ , and a lingering hug by the door.

Police Chief Kim Taeyeon sighs. “This case is unfortunately out of hands now, detective. Social workers will pick Seulgi up tomorrow at your place to be put in the arrangement program.”

**::**

Seulgi, as expected, lashed out that evening when Joohyun told her what will happen come morning. The alpha broke a chair, stuffing spilling out the back of the couch, and then ultimately sobbing at Joohyun’s chest when the omega offered a tear-stained smile and a promise to try and do something about it.

None of them slept that night and Joohyun laments the fact that she chose their last night together to memorize the feeling of having the alpha draped over her back, spooning her too tightly that there’s no way to know which of them ended and began.

The alpha was silent during the whole affair in the morning, only growing aggressive when she was almost denied the chance of hugging Joohyun when she was leaving.

Seulgi’s scent clinged to her and her sheets for days.

**::**

A folder was dropped in her lap, her legs uncurling from underneath the blanket she had draped on to glare at her younger cousin. The papers inside were jostled when Yerim dropped it but the logo at the front is enough to alert Joohyun.

“Kim Yerim, what’s the meaning of this?”

The younger woman rolls her eyes, reaching for an edge of the blanket for her own legs. “You were so miserable the whole week, enough for Sooyoung to notice—and that’s saying something because that alpha is oblivious as a brick, I should know—so we decided to track down your alpha.”

Joohyun grumbles, cheeks tinting at Seulgi being called as her alpha, but nonetheless opens the contents of the folder.

“She’s in a facility an hour from here, you can go check on her tomorrow if you want. I already set up a visiting appointment for you.”

**::**

The building’s a standard gray with the logo of the AAP. The guards let her in when she showed the appointment slip that was encased inside the folder Yerim gave her yesterday. There was a beta already waiting for her at the entrance of the building, smiling warmly.

She was supposed to see Seulgi in a viewing room since, technically, the alpha’s the government’s property now and Joohyun is there as a prospect buyer of the alpha. But the beta brought her to what looked like a cafeteria of some sorts and spotted the alpha’s back in the far corner, a haggard looking beta trying to push the food into the alpha’s space.

Seulgi’s head snaps up when she was only a few feet away, feet hastily tangled in the bench before she uprights herself and came barreling against Joohyun that has the guards stationed at the cafeteria door to pull out their tazers.

But when Joohyun’s eyes reassured them and the alpha actually started growling as she aggressively scents Joohyun, they knew it was stupid to try and pry a feral alpha without risking a few broken bones.

The beta in charge of feeding Seulgi sheepishly admitted that the alpha hasn’t been eating well and the moment Joohyun took the spoon, feeding the alpha, she ate almost four full plates of food and was glued to the omega’s side.

It took lot in both of them to part again, Seulgi apparently picking up more words as she chanted _Joohyun stay_ in her ear again and again long after the sun has set.

“I’ll come back for you, okay? But until you be good and eat your food, you can’t come with me.”

Seulgi promises with her eyes, a fire burning beneath those once dull coffee eyes, and she nods resolutely before letting her grip on Joohyun’s waist go slack.

**::**

Money has never been an issue for Joohyun, being an educated omega, she’s already been working straight from university. But she still cringes at the amount she has to pay basically to integrate Seulgi as part of her household.

The alpha was the epitome of a reformed alpha, all polite nods and respectful gaze, a show she puts up in front of the AAP for a more faster discharge.

But the moment they’re alone like a couple of months ago when Seulgi was first coming home with Joohyun, Seulgi sobs in relief, holding the omega’s face in her hands with so much softness and her eyes radiates happiness and relief that has Joohyun reaching for her hand and not letting go until they reached her apartment.

**::**

Adjusting her life once more to live with the alpha was harder this time around.

First off, there was the palpable tension in their actions. Both deprived of contact they didn’t know they were craving until they were in arm’s length of each other and alone.

Seulgi’s eyes burns the whole length of Joohyun’s body but stays silent as usual despite her now wider vocabulary. Sometimes the alpha just presses herself against Joohyun, mostly with her front to the omega’s back, and her heat has Joohyun preening at the attention, subtly trying to grind at the hard body behind her.

The day was full of these fleeting touches. Too quick to get a reaction but with enough heat to leave them both wanting and knowing that something will happen that night.

Joohyun prepares for bed first, Seulgi patiently waiting outside the bathroom door and she brushes her teeth and the alpha closing the door behind her when she’s finished, eyeing the omega sitting at the edge of a bed.

“Come here,” Joohyun reaches a hand out, Seulgi’s warm and bigger hands engulfs hers and the callouses on the alpha’s palm pulls a visceral reation inside of her that she never knew she would have.

Eyes blown wide, Seulgi follows as Joohyun keeps her hand in hers, following as the omega reclines with her head on the pillows, follows as a hand tugs tugs and _tugs_ until she’s on top of the omega with their faces roaming each other’s.

“Take what’s yours,” Joohyun whispers into the space between them, hands shifting to grip broad shoulders and just in time to feel the shudder that went through the alpha, undoubtedly the invitation in her words obvious enough.

Seulgi drops her hips and slots herself in the space between Joohyun’s legs, the hard planes of her body rubbing deliciously and unintentionally spreading Joohyun’s wetness against the inseam of her underwear.

The alpha growls, teeth nipping at a delicate skin, as her mind’s too clouded to process _why_ she’s not sinking inside the wet heat she can taste in the air, the heavy scent of the omega’s arousal the only thing she wants to keep for herself.

Joohyun is embarrassed with how quick she feels the pleasure mount inside her from just the dry humping the alpha’s doing against her sex, pushing at the alpha’s hip and kissing a jaw to placate as she pushes both her and the alpha’s underwear, sighing as Seulgi’s body weight is pressed closely against her.

“ _Mine_ ,” Seulgi grits out, the single world breaking off into a satisfied growl as she grinds her hips below against the plaint omega, wetness coating the underside of her cock.

“Yes, but inside, sweetheart, you can do it,” Joohyun whipers back, hiking her legs up into the dip of the alpha’s waist for better leverage, cursing loudly as the alpha’s cockhead repeatedly slides from her entrance to the tip of her clit.

She’s sobbing with the pleasure, Seulgi continuing her grinding but dropping with more force on the downstroke, catching the tip of her shaft at Joohyun’s opening, the omega thrashing wildly as the pleasure crashes and abates, feeling unsatisfied yet content.

It’s the alpha who grew tired of their humping, thrusting aimlessly before she flipped them, Joohyun’s blood rushing to her head at the sudden movement but gathers her wits enough to wrap a delicate hand around the alpha’s girth, sobbing as she sinks her hips and falls forward to kiss the alpha on the lips.

Seulgi’s larger hands clench at the sheets before she realize that she can _hold_ , grip transferring to Joohyun’s waist and the omega is starting to lose herself to the sensation of feeling _full_.

“Such a good alpha,” she praises, picking her head enough to just be able to make out the alpha’s head thrown back, the vein in her neck prominent from the effort of fucking into the omega. “My good alpha,” she coos.

She’s so enraptured with the sight of Seulgi that it shocked her when the alpha’s eyes open with a pleading crinkle in between her brows and Joohyun kissed it away with a _do what you want, love._

And then she’s screaming up into the heaven, the heat of the situation wringing out every bit of feral left in Seulgi as she thrusts rapidly against the omega, slamming now-bruising hips against her in every downstroke that jostles Joohyun from where she’s perched on the alpha’s lap.

_“Oh my god!”_ She scream, biting at her lip hard at a particularly hard successive thrusts.

The orgasm is wrung out of her that has Joohyun wailing into the pillows beside Seulgi’s head, the aftershocks of her orgasm not even ebbing a bit before the alpha slips from under her, pinning the omega sideways on the bed, lifting one leg on a broad shoulder before the alpha straddles on leg to the bed.

And as she enters, Joohyun feels herself getting torn inside out as another orgasm crashed into her.

“Another, another,” the alpha chants, eyes tinging red that should be an indication of danger, but it just makes Joohyun clench tighter at the sight of it, the savageness of their fucking like nothing she’s ever knew.

When the alpha comes, it’s with a roar, plunging herself so deep inside of Joohyun and circling her hips, undoubtedly letting her scent permeate even in the deepest parts of the omega.

Seulgi collapses on top of her after moving the leg that was on top of her shoulder moments before, refusing to pull out of Joohyun as she turns the boneless omega, satisfied and glowing, holding her from behind as her knees bumps into the omega’s and wrap herself around the other woman.

“Won’t let myself be taken away,” Seulgi whispers against Joohyun’s hair, falling asleep with the scent of lavender and citrus tickling her nose.

**::**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> follow me on twitter [ rexwrites ](https://twitter.com/rexwrites)if you want to be friends and spaz about seulrene’s comeback
> 
> thank you and have a good one!  
> 


	3. :: chapter ii ::

**::**

sequel

**::**

big thanks to **taitaiz**

**::**

Joohyun wakes up to a weight on top of her and snores by her ear.

She wriggles, getting an arm free to check her phone for the time, quickly swiping through the screen to get a gist of the emails she received over night and a few text messages from her colleagues.

The weight moves, a grumbling noise filling the otherwise quiet room, and Joohyun laughs. Seulgi rolls on her back, grunting irritably for her general hate of mornings— _such an alpha_ , Joohyun thinks—and proceeds to scratch at her stomach, not even peeking an eye open.

“I’ll get started on the breakfast, then.” The floor is cold against her feet when she missed her slippers, shuddering at the coolness, before she feels strong arms wound around her stomach. “Come on, I need to cook. Your stomach is enough to wake up the whole neighborhood.”

Seulgi whines, burrowing her face deeper at the dip of Joohyun’s lower back, nuzzling at the fabric.

“Stay,” her hoarse voice croaks out, still half-asleep.

Joohyun does, content on letting the alpha’s body heat seep into the thin fabric of her sleeping gown, one hand reaching back to play with soft hair. She slips away when the Seulgi’s arms go slack, smiling as the alpha frowns in her sleep.

But seriously, if Joohyun didn’t get up now, Seulgi will just be grumpier if she wakes up hungry. She’s endearing like that and Joohyun’s loving every moment that the alpha is shaping up to become a person of her own.

**::**

“It’s just for a day,” she reasons, trying to calm her voice enough to be soothing, eyeing the alpha’s jittering leg in the passenger seat. “We need to do this, sweetheart, if you want to stay with me.”

Seulgi slumps in her seat, the scared crease of her eyebrows and the firm set of her lips worrying Joohyun. “I know,” she whispers, and looks out the window.

_It’s for the best_ , Joohyun reminds herself, gripping the steering wheel tightly, taking the road leading back to the alpha facility that she once took Seulgi away from.

It was necessary.

Recognized by the city as a feral alpha, Seulgi needs to undergo therapy sessions to help her reintegrate back to society since there are no records of an alpha going missing with her name and Seulgi doesn’t seem to match any of the databases in Korea.

Joohyun’s also made sure to explain all of this well to Seulgi and she wishes she can take away the fear exuding from the alpha’s demeanor but there’s only so much that she can do.

When she drops Seulgi off, pressing a cellphone in her jeans pocket—she taught Seulgi the days leading up to her first appointment of how to send Joohyun a text and how to call; also inputing a few other trusted people’s contact information in case she doesn’t immediately pick up—she kisses her slowly, a _I’ll pick you up soon, okay?_ pressed to quivering lips.

She couldn’t concentrate on her work the whole day, slipping the alpha a text of _hey sweetheart, how are you?_ and the single thumbs up emoji she received does little to quell her worry.

When she picks up Seulgi, the alpha’s noticeably chipper, a bounce in her step, and even helping Joohyun in preparing dinner, doesn’t even scold the other woman when she sneaks a few bites here and there. She throws her head back, laughing, when Seulgi pouts at being put in charge of chopping her detested vegetables.

Joohyun kisses her quickly in apology, turning her back to Seulgi as she continues to look over the stove. Arms slink around her waist and she’s feels her knees buckling when Seulgi presses herself firmly against her back, lips on the back of her neck, unmoving, until the alpha mutters a _I’m happy_.

_It helps_ , Joohyun concludes, because the better Seulgi progresses, the sooner she can show the alpha the world and childhood that’s been robbed from her.

She wants the other woman to only have happy days from now on.

**::**

“Since you’re always hiding here,” Joohyun starts, opening the door to the laundry room and sure enough, Seulgi’s already sitting in the space between the washer and the dryer, a notebook balanced precariously on her knees and the laundry basket now pushed to the center of the room awkwardly. “, get up, do the laundry with me.”

It’s a Sunday, so Seulgi doesn’t have her therapy and Joohyun foregoes working on a weekend ever since she has someone to come home to.

The alpha stands awkwardly, Joohyun surreptitiously trying to catch a glimpse of the other woman’s notebook. It has the AAP logo in the front and she can’t figure out whether it’s a diary or like an entry log of what she does with her day. The omega’s sure it has something to do with Seulgi’s therapy.

With muscles doing basically the harder part of the laundry for Joohyun, they worked in relative silence, and gets the chore done a whole lot faster than when Joohyun does it alone.

“Why do you like to hang out here, anyway?” she asks, in the process of folding the alpha’s underwear. It makes her blush _just_ a little bit, feeling giddy at the domesticity of the action.

“Scent,” Seulgi replies and the omega knows that she’s working on speaking more coherently with full sentences so she just pushes the alpha to continue the sentence with a raised eyebrow. “, your scent is always prominent. Especially in the laundry basket. Then it still smells like the liquid you use. And the room smells like your happiness.”

And well, whether Joohyun kisses Seulgi either because she’s touched by the explanation or because she’s congratulating the alpha on using more than five words, she doesn’t know the real reason either. Doesn’t care as long as Seulgi kisses her back, not a space for anything in between them.

**::**

“Detective Bae, can I talk to you for a bit?” Joohyun sends Seulgi a questioning look, the alpha just shrugs unhelpfully before trailing behind the omega and her counselor. “Seulgi, you can wait outside of my office.”

The door shuts behind them and Joohyun sits herself in one of the chairs in front of the wooden desk.

“Is everything okay? Is she in trouble?”

The beta waves a hand, laughing lightly. “No, no, nothing of the sort, Miss Bae. Seulgi’s progress is excellent, which is why I wanted to talk to you, actually.”

“Oh, well then,” Joohyun smiles. “, please, continue.”

He pulls out a chart and a notebook, one tracking Seulgi’s progress and the other is familiar Joohyun, it’s the one Seulgi’s always holding.

“When we try to reintegrate ferals back out there, those that undergo therapy are here to realize two things: their soft and hard outlets.” He points to different parts of the chart, some words in bold letters and underlined. “The soft outlets are usually those alphas can do to channel their energy almost constantly, usually we call those as hobbies. And hard outlets can’t be done on a whim, rather, they’re usually the most effective in diverting an alpha’s excess energy and usually needs to be in the perfect environment.”

He puts the chart to the side, turning the notebook toward Joohyun and he opens it.

“Oh my.”

The beta smiles. “This is Seulgi’s soft outlet. She told me she hasn’t shown this to you and she gave me permission earlier to show it to you.”

It’s pages upon pages of sketches, Joohyun’s fingers delicately turning every page, careful not to crinkle them. There are drawings of the view from outside the guest room, of the front door, of the little crease of space Seulgi likes in the laundry room. And drawings of Joohyun.

It’s her. Back turned and one heel out the door, heading for work; her side profile as she cooks; hands busy as she’s folding their laundry; hair up and using the vacuum; a mirror’s reflection of her concentration as she cuts the alpha’s hair.

The drawings are so good and well-drawn like Seulgi has a camera in her mind that takes the perfect snapshots of the moment as it happens.

“She’s so good,” she murmurs, enthralled with the pictures. “What about the hard outlet, what’s hers?”

“All alphas are predictable. Their hard outlets are usually then using their whole bodies. And in Seulgi’s case, she’s shown interest in both cross-fit and modern dancing.”

_Interesting._

**::**

She takes them to a relatively quiet mall strip rather than a mall, not wanting to overwhelm the alpha with her first ever shopping trip.

After Joohyun’s talk with the AAP staff, the beta also told her that because of Seulgi’s stellar performance, she can go out with the condition that she has to use a leash no longer than two meters and for her GPS to be enabled so they can track her.

Those are small prices to pay as she takes in the look of awe on the alpha’s face in front of rows upon rows of drawing supplies. She distances herself, not too far as to completely leave the alpha alone, but enough to tug the leash taut as look at the different displays.

Seulgi grabs a proper sketchbook and a few pencils, telling Joohyun she’s done shopping. The omega frowns at the bare necessities, pulling the alpha along until she’s utterly satisfied with having bought different coloring mediums and a bunch of other items that Seulgi hasn’t tried yet but Joohyun takes anyway.

She was already planning on converting the guest room into Seulgi’s art-slash-dance room, anyway, since they both sleep together on Joohyun’s bed most nights.

Joohyun was too absorbed in paying that when the acrid smell of aggression reaches her nose, it was already too late. She was crowded against the counter, Seulgi pressed against her back, growling low and threateningly.

Craning her head, Joohyun catches the eye of another alpha, his owner nowhere to be seen. He’s much bigger than Seulgi, all broader shoulders and lips pulling back in a snarl, stepping forward slowly like he’s already certain that he can just bat Seulgi to the side like a fly.

The cashier already pressed an emergency button, sending reassuring glances to Joohyun, and the omega does her best in trying to calm down Seulgi. Mall security arrives fast, taking the other guy away before he can take another step, and since he’s a much larger threat than Seulgi who’s collared and on a leash.

“Do you need help, ma’am?” A beta asks, a baton pulled out, gaze jumping from Seulgi to her.

“We’re fine,” she breathes out, rubbing comforting circles along Seulgi’s back. “, we were just leaving when he suddenly showed up.”

He offered to escort them to Joohyun’s car, keeping a sharp eye on Seulgi and the alpha’s attentive enough to duck her head low and make herself seem smaller as to appear non-threatening.

The drive back is a silent affair, Joohyun’s attempt at conversation met with one-word answers that she feels transported back when Seulgi was first coming home with her. She can’t read what’s going on inside the alpha’s head, Seulgi’s body language and her face turned away.

It hurts more than it is confusing.

They pull up in the driveway, Seulgi grunting as she steers Joohyun away from trying to carry the heavy bags, the ominous aura of the alpha pressing against her as Seulgi follows her into the apartment with.

She hasn’t properly put away her purse when Joohyun feels herself dragged to the bedroom, the push in the middle of her chest not enough to hurt but enough for her to tumble back into the bed.

“Hey, what’s— _hey!”_

Seulgi’s breathing harshly, the rough furrow of her brows contradicting so much on the quick but gentle way she strips Joohyun of her pants and underwear, a calloused hand shoving itself up in her shirt and squeezes a breast.

Back arched, the omega feels lightheaded at the sudden hot breath on her sensitive skin, looking down just in time to see Seulgi’s nostrils flare and dives _in_.

It’s hot, messy, and the tendrils of a little roughness shoots pleasure up in Joohyun’s spine, moaning Seulgi pinches a nipple and her own hands reach down, clasping at the alpha’s hair as she screams sideways, pressing her face against a pillow.

“Don’t like his scent on you,” she hears, the voice cutting from the noise stringing out of Joohyun’s mouth. “Don’t like others scent on you.”

She belatedly realizes that this is Seulgi’s way of being possessive, the new flush spreading on her skin, hips bucking as Seulgi finishes talking against the wet skin of her sex and tongue preoccupied at lapping up every drop, sounds obscene.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she rarely curses. But when her body locks up and her hips trash as her orgasm crashes on her, Joohyun whines when Seulgi doesn’t _stop._ “Seul, oh my god baby, give me a— _there! Yes!”_

Hands spread her legs wider, Joohyun forced to the edge of the bed with Seulgi kneeling on the floor. There’s a sudden shift in the alpha’s demeanor, suddenly sloppy with how she eats Joohyun out and the omega lifts her head, sees the rapid movement of one of Seulgi’s arms somewhere in the alpha’s lap.

_She’s getting off of this, too_.

“Seul, sweetheart, inside please,” she tugs at the hair in her hands, the alpha’s whine vibrating wildly at the point of contact on her clit that lets a new slew of slick gush out of her. “, inside me, come on, please.”

Heaving herself up, Seulgi stands on shaky legs, revealing the already pushed down fabric of her sweatpants, cock standing rigidly against the muscle of her abdomen. It makes Joohyun clench down on nothing.

Before she can scoot further on the middle of the bed, Joohyun moans as Seulgi grabs her by the ankles, putting her legs on top the alpha’s shoulders. Warm hands dropping to her hips as Seulgi aligns herself, the cock head catching on Joohyun’s entrance before sliding up to grind the underside on the omega’s clit.

“Tell me,” Seulgi grunts out, movement controlled as if she’s not heavily leaking precum over the omega’s cunt. “, that only I can do this.”

Joohyun screams, hands coming to grip Seulgi’s bicep when she drops her hips, pressing inside Joohyun in one smooth thrust. The alpha’s relentless, the same pressure and tempo as she fucks into the omega under her.

“Only you, _fuck_ , it’s only you.”

The chest beneath Joohyun’s legs rumbles as the alpha growls, leaning down, until Seulgi’s hitting her so deep while resting her forehead against Joohyun’s, looking at the omega straight in her eyes.

“Mine.”

Her orgasm crashes against her so intensely that Joohyun’s legs dropped from Seulgi’s shoulders, trying to close her legs in response to the great stimulation. Seulgi keeps on moving, thrusts growing erratic as her hips stutters and she comes with a little cry, her whole frame draping over Joohyun’s smaller body.

They try to catch their breath, still on the edge of the bed. Joohyun feels the alpha’s breathing slow, carding her fingers through sweat-slicked hair as she tries to calm the rapid beating of her heart. She presses a kiss to the crown of Seulgi’s head and falls asleep with her arms around the other woman.

**::**

Ever since the alpha has gotten the hang of using her phone and connecting it to the internet, Joohyun will find a phone shoved under her nose more often than not, cute animal videos to weird compilations a staple in their everyday messages.

“I want this.”  
  


The screen’s so close to her face that Joohyun’s eyes are crossed. She pushes the phone back, a smile tugging at her lips as she catches a glimpse of the alpha’s determined face.

It’s a woman and Joohyun’s confused in what the alpha means by _I want this_.

_Does she mean she wants the woman in the picture?_ “I don’t follow.”

Seulgi looks at her phone, then shoves it back in Joohyun’s face. “I want hair like hers.”

_Oh_.

“You want a haircut?” She hasn’t heard from Seulgi’s therapist nor did they explicitly prohibit the alpha from going outside and getting a haircut. “Let me just ask your counselor if you can go outside then I’ll get you a hair appointment.”

The alpha shakes her head, catching one of Joohyun’s wrist, tugging the omega from the couch and deposits a scissor on her palm.

“Want to be yours.” Joohyun’s heart stutters. “Your cut.”

_Ah, that’s what she meant_.

Seulgi’s already decked out their bathroom into a makeshift salon, apparently Joohyun’s the only thing missing. She’s never cut anyone’s hair before, she tells the alpha this, following a video of how to do it properly.

The alpha’s hair has already been long, unruly from years of being kept, so Joohyun snips the tips first, cutting the entire length in a uniform line. The hardest part is the bangs. Seulgi kept a photo for reference opened on her phone, an unmovable body as she trusts Joohyun, and the picture is similar from the rest of the alpha’s hair, a sharp cut that will undoubtedly accent her face more fiercely.

“I did my best,” Joohyun says, sheepish, sweeping the loose hair from the alpha’s shoulders. The alpha doesn’t say anything, just stares at her reflection and turns her body this way and that, eyes fixed on the movement of her hair.

She smiles so widely, Joohyun feeling her stomach swoon, before she’s crushed in a warm hug, Seulgi peppering kisses all over her face and whispering _thank you_ in between.

Their shoulder press together, side by side in front of the mirror, Seulgi with an adorable grin and Joohyun brandishes the scissors like a sword—their first picture together.

It becomes both of their phone’s wallpaper.

**::**

They’re lying in bed together, sheets draped carefully over them, Joohyun using Seulgi’s chest as her pillow, their bare skin pressed against each other and basking in the afterglow. The alpha shifts, apologizing for jostling the omega, hand reaching towards the bedside drawer and pulling out her sketchbook.

“Can I watch?” Joohyun asks, tugging the sheets higher and tucking them underneath her armpits, Seulgi no qualms of being naked and exposed, crossing her legs as she balances the sketchbook and opening her arm to cuddle Joohyun against her again.

It starts with a bunch of lines, incomprehensible at first, but then Joohyun sees the almost effortless way the alpha manipulates the sketch, getting the dip of Joohyun’s nose and the crinkle of her eyes.

She almost cries when she realizes the scene on the sketchbook—it’s Joohyun from months ago, in her police uniform and a determined set of her shoulders, gun drawn and pointed. Her own memory was that she hated that bust, of how hectic it was, the mountain of paperwork that she had to settle.

There’s no hint of that in this sketch. This is from Seulgi’s eyes that day and she looks utterly _beautiful_.

Seulgi kisses the side of her head, pointing on the sketch with the tip of her finger. “The moment I fell in love with you.”

Joohyun kisses her fully, tasting like the salt running from her eyes, chest feeling so full because _god_.

“I love you, too.”

**::**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> this was supposed to be a one-shot but thanks to the wonderful taitai, it's not lol
> 
> hope this makes your day a little bit better (:
> 
> follow me on twitter [ rexwrites ](https://twitter.com/rexwrites) if you want to talk about sm pushing our seulrene comeback
> 
> thank you and have a good one!  
> 


	4. :: chapter iii ::

**::**

chapter iii

**::**

thank you to **TaeyeonOppa** for this other chapter lol

tad bit of warning for this chapter:

contains explicit sexual content and knotting

**::**

Joohyun wakes up shivering.

Blearily, she notices that she’s curled up in her sleep, patting the space near her if the blanket’s anywhere near. She huffs in annoyance, sitting upright and opens the lamp on her bedside table.

There, trapped under a star-fished alpha in the other side of the bed, is their shared duvet. Joohyun knows from the how many nights she spends with the alpha that Seulgi won’t move even if a hurricane pass through. The biting cold sends shivers up her arms, contemplating if she should just push out Seulgi out of the bed. She already did that the last time the alpha hogged the covers, though.

  
As if an answer to her inner musings, Seulgi scratches her stomach, turning towards Joohyun’s side of the bed, one arm stretched as if reaching for Joohyun and the other still on the stomach now revealed by her shirt.

There’s an adorable frown on the alpha’s face, the outstretched hand weakly grasping, as if she’s upset that she can’t seem to reach the omega in her sleep. Joohyun wants to coo. She settles on kissing the alpha’s cheek, instead.

Deciding, Joohyun turns off the light, squeezing herself tightly against the alpha, draping a heavy arm around her waist and sighing in relief as Seulgi’s natural higher body heat warms her up instantly. Seulgi curls an arm tighter, pressing Joohyun more firmly against her front, the cold tip of her nose making a home by Joohyun’s nape.

It’s so much better than pushing Seulgi off of the bed, warming her up better than any expensive duvet could.

**::**

“I’m so sorry,” Joohyun repeats like a broken record, Seulgi watching from where she’s sitting at the breakfast bar as the omega zips through the apartment, either to clean a spot she’s sure was run through by the omega twice now or to make sure the dish in the oven is _just_ right.

“It’s okay. I wanted to meet them, anyway.”

Seulgi doesn’t get what the big deal is but keeps herself mum than asking questions. Joohyun told her last night just as she opened the passenger side door that _my friends are coming over tomorrow, they want to meet you_ looking haggard and frankly, a little scary if Seulgi’s being honest.

She just nods, casting worried glances to the omega’s direction as Joohyun mutters what Seulgi’s definitely sure is a recipe.

So, yeah.

Seulgi dressed up nicely, goes out of Joohyun’s wrath path after learning that the omega has a _specific_ way of cleaning and yeah, she’d rather not add to Joohyun’s stress.

The buzzer rings a few minutes before 6PM, Joohyun wiping her hands on the apron she’s wearing before hanging it by the stove, fixing the hem of Seulgi’s shirt and kissing her gently on the lips.

“Tell me if they’re too much, okay?”

Seulgi just nods, wonders why Joohyun worried about her friends being too much. If her friends are anything like the omega, she thinks she’ll be fine.

**::**

Okay, Seulgi would like to retract her earlier statement.

She is _not_ okay.

Yerim— _but just call me Yeri—_ a younger beta who shot Seulgi with no less than three mischief-laden winks in a span of every five minutes—is currently caging her by the dining table with Sooyoung. At first, Seulgi’s curious about the other alpha—tall and confident, wearing her own alpha collar like just another everyday accessory. The younger alpha explained in her no-tact words that _yeah, my family’s rich and can pay everyone, basically, that’s why I’m, Yeri what’s the word, free?_

So. That’s interesting.

And then there’s Seungwan. The omega’s her age, all excited smiles and eager handshake, telling her that _oh Joohyun-unnie has told us_ so _much about you_ and _it’s so nice to finally meet you_. She opens up conversations with Seulgi that are safe and weirdly enough, Seulgi feels at ease with her, eyes finding Joohyun over in the kitchen watching them both with a warm smile.

Huh.

But that’s not the point why she’s not okay.

Yeri and Sooyoung whipped something out she hasn’t seen Joohyun use, buried deep in the omega’s living room shelves. They told her that it’s a video game console and that _it’s sad unnie haven’t taught you yet, what do you guys do for fun? Just fuck all day long?_

It was Sooyoung who said that, Yeri catching the alpha’s palm in a high-five and both looking positively smug when Joohyun and Seulgi blush. Seungwan’s just in her neutral state of wanting to also tease the two but also doesn’t want a chance to miss on whatever Joohyun cooked.

Seulgi can feel the bond with the four of them—from the easy way Sooyoung reaches the _nice_ plates at the higher shelf, how Seungwan and Joohyun swats Yeri away from the kitchen when she tried to sneak a peek inside the fridge to scout what’s the dessert.

And the best part? Seulgi feels included. From the way Yeri trudges next to her, pouting, and Sooyoung sliding up on her other side, promising to lose in the first round of games just for intel about the dessert. Feels included in the way Seungwan carries a spoon to her, blowing to cool it, and letting her have a taste. Included in the way that even though this night is probably the most Seulgi hears Joohyun sigh in frustration, can’t help but kiss the omega’s forehead when Seulgi catches her smiling fondly at the rowdy bunch.

And honestly, Seulgi would like to have them around more often.

**::**

Seulgi won all the rounds, switching between being in Joohyun or Seungwan’s team, the two younger girls pouting and sulking in the loveseat they’re sharing.

“It’s just beginner’s luck,” Yeri says.

“We’ll get you next time.” Sooyoung adds.

Seulgi can’t keep the smile off her face at the thought of _next time_. Can’t help but feel like she found a family.

**::**

Her eyes drift towards the backseat, making sure that everything’s still intact and secured. Joohyun feels ridiculous as she steps on the brakes slowly, careful not to jostle the car so much. It’s just a bunch of plants, something she picked up from the local market after her co-worker babbles on about _it’s really relaxing and taking care of a plant made me feel, I don’t know, good?_

Joohyun feels guilty since she’s been pulling more late nights in the station because of a huge bust in a drug cartel, Seungwan being the one to volunteer in fetching Seulgi from the facility, sometimes accompanied by Sooyoung since the younger alpha doesn’t have anything to do except post a few selfies and make money off of it.

Hence, the plants.

She doesn’t even know if Seulgi will like them— _what if she’s allergic?—_ but when she pulls by the driveway, Seulgi opening the front door just as she shuts the backseat, the alpha’s eyes widening as she takes in the different types of house plants in Joohyun’s arms.

“What are these?” Seulgi asks, poking at a leaf curiously, not even flinching when the succulent pokes back at her skin.

“House plants,” Joohyun answers, can’t help the smile as Seulgi delicately puts the bunch by the windowsill. Seeing Seulgi like this honestly makes her feel better about being careful in her driving earlier.

They talk over dinner about each and everyone of the plants, Seulgi still loving the thousands of knowledge just at her fingertips, barking off trivia and care tips of each plant in between every bite of her dinner.

Seulgi kisses her softly that night, when she agrees to let the alpha convert the windowsill in a very cute and aesthetic garden area.

“Thank you,” the alpha whispers against her lips, warm arms wrapped around her middle and Joohyun doesn’t think that doing something as simple as buying _plants_ can give her lover this much happiness. “I love you so much.”

So what if Joohyun buys another bunch the next day? Seulgi seems to be a total plant mom and Joohyun still gets the sweet moment she wanted. Sooyoung’s the one to stop her the next day from buying another bunch.

“Oh my god, you’re ridiculous when you’re in love.”

Joohyun doesn’t deny it. Yeah, she’s in love.

**::**

She likes to think that she knows Seulgi at this point.

Ever since Sooyoung and Yeri comes over—uninvited, Joohyun wants to stress that part—Seulgi’s been hooked in playing video games so she doesn’t bother to put it back in the far corner of the shelf it was on before. It’s her day off and after a morning of cleaning the house and running a few errands in the market, Joohyun feels like taking a little nap.

She starts seeking the alpha, sees Seulgi perched on the couch, face scrunched up in concentration, so she drops a quick kiss on the alpha’s cheek.

“Ah, Hyunnie.” It’s a nickname Seulgi used on her recently and after Joohyun blushed silly like a schoolgirl, Seulgi takes it in her to mention the nickname at every hour of the day. Joohyun grabs the afghan from the back of the couch, draping it over herself as she plops her head on the alpha’s thighs. “, going for a nap?”

Joohyun hums, feels a hand brush her hair, settling in the couch. Seulgi reaches over, kisses her forehead, and Joohyun buries her face in the soft planes of Seulgi’s stomach, content.

**::**

“Use your eyes!”

Joohyun startles awake, snorting unattractively, and feels a wet patch at where she’s pressed up against the soft fabric of Seulgi’s shirt. Must’ve been a really good nap, then.

“Who’re you talking to?”

Seulgi has the decency to look sheepish before she starts talking smack again at the— _is that a kid?_

“Sorry I woke you up.”

“Are you,” Joohyun squints at the screen, felt the rumble of Seulgi’s growl when a notification popped that _JoMomma69 has left the lobby_. “, are you fighting a kid?”

The alpha huffs, taking off her headphones and putting the controller on the table in front of her. “We lost.” There’s a pout there, adorable. “And he keeps on telling everyone in the team that we suck. It’s obvious from his voice that he’s a kid.”

She wonders if this will become their thing as she reaches up to cup a strong jaw, kissing the pout away from Seulgi’s lips, kissing each other to feel better. Joohyun doesn’t mind.

**::**

There’s no reason to be nervous yet Joohyun is.

She sneaked behind Seulgi’s back and messaged the alpha’s counselor, asking if it was alright for her to drop by lunch for Seulgi. And what if today’s also when the alpha will be having her dance classes instead of art. Joohyun can thirst over her alpha, thank you very much.

It’s Seulgi’s favorite meal and Joohyun made sure that even though the alpha really detests vegetables, she picks out the _least_ favorite, still keeping some, wrapped in a cute bear container that she picked up the last time she went out for groceries.

She follows the reception’s instruction, following the distinct sound of bass flowing through the corridors and turns into a corner. The beta’s outside a room where music stems from, lighting up when he sees Joohyun.

“Miss Bae!” There’s a teasing lilt in his smile, eyeing the lunch on Joohyun’s hand. “Seulgi’s in there, I told everyone else that you’ll be visiting so they made themselves scarce before you arrived. Have fun!”

Joohyun doesn’t have time to contemplate if he shot her a wink, still nervous for reasons she doesn’t understand, and peers inside the studio.

The first thing she notices is the hard face of concentration on the alpha’s face, sweat trickling from the bridge of her nose and soaking the fitness shirt Joohyun folded for her earlier. Next is how the alpha moves; all controlled muscles and unhindered grace. Joohyun doesn’t follow a lot of dancers and she may be biased is she vows that, from an audience point of view, Seulgi’s _great_.

Something changes in the alpha’s face, stilling mid-move as she sniffs the air once, turning around with a huge smile Joohyun always sees on her face before the alpha comes barreling forward excitedly.

“Hyunnie!” Joohyun’s still in her smart casual work clothes, not caring if Seulgi’s sweat clings on the iron-pressed fabric, won’t complain when Seulgi hoists her up and spins her by the door. “, what’re you doing here? Don’t you have work?”

She plants a kiss on Seulgi’s cheek, brandishing the lunch she’s brought. “I was thinking we can eat together?” The alpha nods eagerly, tugging at Joohyun’s wrist to the back of the studio where a couch and a water cooler is. “And then maybe,” at her hesitance, Seulgi just nocks her head to the side adorably. “, maybe you can show me what dance you’re working on?”

Joohyun thought it was asking for too much but Seulgi just smiles, pawing at the container. “After we eat.” She can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of her mouth at the overeager alpha. Joohyun can wait.

**::**

_This should be illegal._

They’ve cleared lunch much faster than Joohyun anticipated, not sure if it was for the best when Seulgi just takes a few minutes to laze by the couch, playing with Joohyun’s hands, when the alpha sprung up and bounced to where the music controls are.

So, this is how Joohyun finds herself pinned by the alpha’s intense concentration, Seulgi facing towards her than the mirror, as if her body already knows how to much and how much power to use. There are times where Seulgi’s expression changes from playful to hard, molding herself to the beat.

And Joohyun, for the life of her, can’t understand _why_ this is turning her on so much than it should’ve.

Maybe it’s because she’s familiar with how the muscles of Seulgi’s shoulders ripple under palms when the alpha’s on top of her. Maybe it’s because she’s familiar with how much power those lithe hips hold as Seulgi rolls her body to the beat. Maybe it’s because she knows that the alpha is putting on a show just for her.

The music loops back as soon as it finishes, Seulgi walking coolly to where Joohyun gapes by the couch. Once she’s close enough, the omega pulls her in by the hem of her sweatpants, Joohyun can’t help the needy way her hands crawl towards a strong neck, pulling Seulgi down for a heated kiss.

“Was that okay?” Seulgi asks in between a press of lips, moaning, feminine and high, when Joohyun nips at her lips.

“You were perfect.”

And it’s the truth.

Joohyun abandons the tight curl she has on the back of the alpha’s neck, pulling Seulgi closer by the back of her thighs, the alpha’s pelvis just below her chin. She gets an idea, then, palming the alpha’s ass and a pleasure spiking down her spine as Seulgi weakly thrusts, her desire pressing against the bob of Joohyun’s neck.

She mouths at the tip of Seulgi’s cock, whining when the alpha folds in half, supporting herself by grasping the back of the couch. Encourages every sinuous roll of hips, slowly tugging the alpha’s pants to reveal an aching tip, already swollen and eager.

Seulgi cards a hand through her hair, a steady weight, a reminder that she can take the pace that she wants and the alpha will accept it. And right now, Joohyun wants her _hard_. Something about the amount of control she saw on Seulgi earlier makes her want to ravage the alpha.

Joohyun licks a broad swipe from the base of Seulgi’s cock to where the head and shaft meets, taking a particular delight when Seulgi cries, the sound broken and wanton, before engulfing the whole shaft in her mouth, breathing through her nose as she tries to take all of it down to the root.

“Hyunnie,” the nickname spurs her on, taking the alpha slowly but deeply, making sure to nudge the back of her throat with the tip, keeping herself there for a few moments as she palms at the alpha’s ass, encouraging the stilted thrusts.

Just like the dance earlier, it’s over before Joohyun knows it, a strained whine coming from the alpha as she comes, thick and heady down Joohyun’s throat. She does her best to breathe through it, scratching lightly at the dip of Seulgi’s back.

Seulgi’s a vision, looking positively wrecked and sated, thumb coming up by the corner of Joohyun’s mouth to wipe at a bead of drool. She chances another kiss to the tip, laughing hoarsely when the alpha whines, before tucking Seulgi back safely under her pants.

“Thank you for the lunch,” Joohyun says, bold with the adrenaline coursing through her. Seulgi just laughs, shaking her head, and drops on the couch to wrap the omega in her arms.

“Do you want me to…” Seulgi waves a hand in the general direction of Joohyun’s lower half. She shakes her head, already satisfied with having her way with Seulgi. Instead, she just nips at the alpha’s jaw.

“You can make up for it later tonight if you want.”

Joohyun, for the first time in weeks, went home early.

**::**

The collar is subtle enough, Joohyun supposes, eyeing the way its half hidden by the collar of Seulgi’s crew neck shirt. There’s no light emitting from it that most shock collars have—but those were already forbidden since the 80s and was discontinued by manufacturers.

Seulgi’s been cleared by her counselor that she can now go outside on her own since she proved to be adjusting well but still needs to have a collar with a GPS chip like most alphas have. Sooyoung also has one but that girl—using her family’s influence—released a line of alpha collars that can be worn as everyday accessories from necklaces to rings. Maybe she can ask Sooyoung for something to fit Seulgi. A ring, maybe?

“Miss Bae, a word?”

Seulgi grabs the car keys from Joohyun, always eager to be the one to start the car ever since Joohyun taught her how to drive in forward and reverse. They’re still progressing towards the curves.

Before the beta can say anything, Joohyun asks: “I’m thinking of getting Seul a different collar, how will the GPS transfer work?”

“Ah,” the beta motions for her to take a seat. “, it’s fine to get multiple collars, just send us the receipt of the collar and you can drop the official tag in my office. We’ll just register the collar under Seulgi’s.”

Joohyun hums. _Will Seulgi like gold? Or maybe a silver one, instead?_

“About why I wanted to talk to you,” the beta starts, turning a calendar towards Joohyun’s line of sight. “, this is about Seulgi’s ruts. Since we can’t find any record of her, hence we don’t have any hospital history, we might need to wait for her rut to start. Only then can we give prescriptions on her suppressants since we’ll need to know how long it lasts and how severe it is. I hope that’s fine with you, Miss Bae.”

Joohyun just shurgs, thinking nothing of it. “Sure, I’ll let you know when something comes up.” Besides, alphas tend to smell a whole lot different when they’re rearing towards their ruts. Joohyun can prepare then.

**::**

Joohyun planned to have a dinner out to celebrate, already phoning a reservation to a restaurant she thinks Seulgi will like. Yeri, the little shadow that she is, overhears and makes it her life’s mission to make it _the best date you’ll ever have©_.

She has her doubts but there’s no use in stopping the younger woman especially when Seungwan also shows up in her apartment after Sooyoung whisks Seulgi away to _make her a proper alpha_. It’s chaotic, really.

The doorbell rings at exactly 7PM, Yeri being the one who opens the door to a very confused Seulgi and gave her the speech of _use protection, she has a midnight curfew, only first base on the first date_. Seungwan leads her to the door with an elbow linked with hers and Joohyun’s thankful for the support because Seulgi’s _gorgeous._

Sooyoung outdid Seulgi’s clothes, looking casual and formal at the same time, the alpha’s hair tied in a messy bun with enticing baby hairs escaping and spilling into the alluring skin of her exposed neck. Joohyun wants to kiss her.

“You look really beautiful,” Seulgi tells her, thumb rubbing back and forth the back of her hand as Joohyun drives.

Joohyun squeezes her hand, whispering a compliment back, feeling the coolness of the alpha’s ring with the GPS against her palm. “I love you,” she says, turning to Seulgi when the lights turn red.

**::**

Seulgi decides to take a card out of Joohyun’s book, but instead of bringing the older woman lunch, she wants to surprise Joohyun before her shift ends. Ever since Seulgi’s been given the green light that she can go anywhere without Joohyun, she’s been finding different spots to plant her easel and just have at it. Her counselor told her that if she has enough pieces, they might give her a spot in the community’s fundraising events with the cause of helping alphas like her—those snatched from homes and hidden in the shadows.

So now, she lugs her satchel with a few of her materials, walking the familiar path to the bus station and to Joohyun.

She’s surprise to see Sooyoung by the entrance of the police station, she swears the younger alpha’s everywhere all at once.

“What’re you doing here?”

Sooyoung flips her hair. “Bored so I invited Yeri out for drinks. You and unnie want to come?” Seulgi thinks about it, remembers about the dish Joohyun’s been marinating in the fridge since last night and how exited the omega is to try the new recipe so she declines. Sooyoung shrugs. “Your loss.”

The officer in front didn’t even bat an eye when Seulgi walked past, fully immersed in his phone. It’s not that hard to find Joohyun since she’s been here before, knows the best angle from the holding cell to watch Joohyun from afar.

She’s sitting my her desk, looking professional while typing away at her desk but there’s a guy—beta, judging by his scent—that leans his hips against Joohyun’s desk.

“Hey, noona,” he runs a hand through his gel-spiked hair, tousling it further. “, about that dinner—”

“I already told you I’m not interested,” is Joohyun’s exasperated reply, not even lifting his eyes once to the beta. He’s _really_ persistent.

“Come on, just once, please?”

The sudden growl reaches Joohyun ears, the scent of aggression rising rapidly and familiar that she’s surprise to find Seulgi behind her, already glaring at the beta, nails digging into the strap of her satchel.

Before the situation can escalate even further, Joohyun puts a hand in the middle of the alpha’s chest, feeling it expand in pride when the beta eyes it, realization clicking inside his head as his eyes jumps from Joohyun’s to Seulgi’s to her hand.

“I’ll just—yeah,” he scampers off, taking the stairs for the officers two at a time to escape the situation.

Joohyun raises an eyebrow to which Seulgi just huffs at, swipes the car keys from Joohyun’s opened hand bag and stalking away from the room. Well, someone’s in a dramatic mood.

It was on the ride back home that Joohyun tries to address what happened.

“Are you jealous?”

Seulgi snorts. “No.”

_That’s a lie_ , Joohyun wants to tell her, but she bites her lips. “Okay, well, I’ll keep on talking because I feel like something’s wrong and it’s something you’re not willing to tell me. But that’s okay, you are your own person and—”

“Shut up.”

Well, then.

Joohyun looks at the alpha, a mixture of affronted and surprised, quickly glancing back to the road. “Excuse me?”

“I said,” there’s a moment where Joohyun swears she hears the leather upholstery rip, Seulgi’s grip on the seat making her knuckles white. “, shut up.” Seulgi exhales roughly, the scent of her confusion and aggression filling up the car rapidly. “Your voice is so attractive.”

When anybody asks, Joohyun will say that her stepping on the brakes so hard was an accident. _“What?”_ Because, really, Seulgi’s being really ridiculous right now.” She puts up the blinkers, pulling by the side of the road, surprised to see the red lining the alpha’s eyes, looking helpless.

“I think,” the alpha whines, and Joohyun suddenly remembers the last time Seulgi got like this, when they were in the mall for the first time. “I think I’m having my rut.”

And _oh my god_ how did Joohyun miss that?

She curses, pulling back into the road. Joohyun’s got a needy alpha in her passenger seat and she doesn’t want to get a ticket for public indecency.

**::**

The past couple of days are a mess. Joohyun had to inform Seulgi’s counselor that, yes, she’s having her rut and yes, right now. She also had to call in leave for work for a week, not wanting to risk a chance of leaving Seulgi when she doesn’t know how long the alpha’s rut will last.

Seulgi’s been asleep for the past hour so even though Joohyun’s feeling deliciously sore, she waddles to the kitchen in just her bed robe, checking the large batch of groceries she’s had delivered on the first day, deciding on what to make.

Settling for fixing a quick sandwich for her and Seulgi, she doesn’t forget to water Seulgi’s beloved plants, making sure the sun isn’t on them too harshly.

The bedroom door opens with Seulgi’s confused face until she spots Joohyun by the living room. “Do I have one, too?” Joohyun juts her chin towards the plate in the kitchen, sinking in to the couch gingerly to avoid jostling her body too much. Seulgi didn’t go easy on her _at all_.

“Sorry,” is whispered against her skin, Seulgi pressed against her side, pawing at her thighs in an effort to help alleviate the soreness between her thighs.

“It’s alright,” hums, mind betraying her in thinking about _what if Seulgi had another—_ she cut the thought of. She loves Seulgi, she really does, and the thought of the alpha having another bedmate, especially another omega that she’s fond of as well…

Well, that’s a thought for another time.

They went back to bed after a particularly gruesome documentary about an omega serial killer. Seulgi kept on telling her that she’ll be fine if Joohyun just denies her knot the next time but they both know that in the middle of Seulgi’s rut-fever, both of them won’t care as much.

**::**

Joohyun wakes up to Seulgi pressing her face down into the bed, groggy and pliant, letting the alpha spread her legs and mount her from behind. Her voice is shot, moaning as Seulgi sinks inside her, the alpha mouthing at where her mating bite would be.

It must be the last one because Seulgi’s more sluggish, none of the one-intent frenzy she’s adapted over the past couple of days like she’s constantly on the edge, like fucking Joohyun through different ways till Sunday is the last thing she’ll enjoy doing.

It’s a slow roll of hips, the alpha reaching deep inside her that she can’t help but hike her own knees higher, properly propping her hips up to the sky and getting the alpha in a much more delicious angle.

Seulgi must’ve felt the change as well, shuddering, letting her teeth sink in lightly to the skin of Joohyun’s shoulder as her warm hands grasps full hips, one snaking in the middle of Joohyun’s clit to mirror the slow grind Seulgi’s doing with her cock.

She feels the knot stretching against her entrance, slip and sliding against the slick, growing and catching at every thrust, the burn something Joohyun should’ve been used to because she’s had the alpha’s knot inside of her more times than she has fingers.

“Just one more,” Seulgi pants, reduced to whimpering each thrust drops her weight more on Joohyun’s hips until she feels herself trapped between the alpha and the bed, a finger still circling at her clit.

Joohyun’s lightheaded and dizzy when her view suddenly changes, feeling herself get speared from the bottom, now looking up at the ceiling of her bedroom and clutching at the strong biceps wrapped at her middle, lithe hips churning the alpha’s knot inside her inch by sinful inch.

“Hyunnie,” she shudders, the alpha’s breath directly at her sensitive ears, feeling her orgasm just within reach. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Seulgi mutters over and over again, feeling her knot getting sucked inside tight, wet heat, can’t help it when her hips thrust upward suddenly, feet planted on the bed and jostling the omega on top of her until the bedroom walls are filled with wild moans.

A gush of wetness drips against her, the omega’s orgasm shaking her small frame so much that Seulgi has to keep her grip tighter to make sure Joohyun doesn’t roll off of her. A clench of hot walls around her has her screaming silently, reaching deeper thanks to the new angle, feeling herself empty against a tight cunt.

“Oh my god, I love you so much,” Joohyun moans, grinding her hips on top of Seulgi’s, milking the alpha’s cock until she’s sure there’s no more left to give.

Seulgi sighs, nosing at the omega’s neck, scenting her. “I love you, too.”

She maneuvers them so that she’s spooning Joohyun, can’t help the teasing jerk of her hips that has the omega moaning and throwing a glare over a pale shoulder. Seulgi laughs, just kissing every inch of skin she can reach, and wraps her arms around Joohyun; around her home.

**::**


	5. :: chapter iv ::

**::**

chapter 4

**::**

Seulgi’s at that point where she’s still too asleep to figure out if she already opened her eyes or if it’s just _that_ dark outside. Joohyun always closes the bedroom curtains before she goes away for work but the fabric’s thin enough to have a semblance of what time it is in the morning when the light shines through.

She squints at the clock on the bedside table. _4:12 AM_.

The lump beside her groans at the movement, tightening her hold against Seulgi’s waist, and Joohyun smothers her face against Seulgi’s arm before settling down with a deep exhale.

It would’ve been so adorable if it weren’t for the fact that Seulgi already sweated through her shirt with how hot it is.

Here’s the thing: Seulgi’s body temperature is warmer than a blanket and Joohyun shivers from a gust of wind.

So when they sleep, Joohyun is always glued to her be it one way or another and Seulgi wakes up more often than not drowning in her sweat.

What does she do about it?

Seulgi squirms her way to the center of the bed slowly, getting away from the warmest part of the bed, before opening her arms and letting Joohyun practically sleep on top of her, sticking both her legs out of the blanket to achieve equilibrium.

And she goes to sleep.

She gets to hold Joohyun close and Joohyun stays warm.

It’s a win-win.

**::**

They’ve been sorted into opposite teams.

Seulgi bounces in place, looking adorable with a bandana wrapped around her head and two streaks of Joohyun’s reddest lipstick on both of her cheeks. She’s on the red team.

“So we just,” Seulgi pumps the water gun a couple of times, watching how far it can go, refilling it again. “, use this on other people?”

“Yes.”

There are baskets littered around the “battleground” holding both blue and red balloons, no doubt filled with appropriately colored water. Joohyun adjusts her blue wristband tighter before stilling Seulgi to fix hers as well.

“And when people from blue got hit with red, they’re out of the game?”

Joohyun hums in affirmation. “Yup.” Joohyun looks up just in time to see Seulgi mischievously raise her water gun. “If you shoot me now, we both won’t get to play.”

Seulgi pouts but otherwise drops her water gun.

That was a few minutes ago. Right now— 

“Oh my god,” Joohyun ducks inside a sideways barrel, glad she’s small enough to fit and catch her breath for a moment. People are screaming and Joohyun lost Seulgi inside the fray since they got separated into different teams.

As part of Seulgi’s reintegration, the AAP advised her to attend a community event and the only one that falls on a weekend is a water balloon event that raises money for the local firefighters. The whole process of explaining to Seulgi what a firefighter is and what they do is something Joohyun wishes she could’ve recorded. It was just too adorable.

Someone screams in the distance. Joohyun checks her shirt—no red stain—then checks her water gun to see if she still has enough. She’s weighing the pros and cons of what’ll happen if she goes back out when a knock echoes inside the barrel, right on top of her head.

“Hyunnie?”

_How the hell did she find me?_

Joohyun crawls out slowly, water gun raised just in case Seulgi’s trying to trick her. There’s no one around them and it’s gone eerily quiet.

Seulgi lights up, happy that she found the omega, and Joohyun raises the gun right to Seulgi’s chest when the alpha closes in on her.

“What’re you doing?”

Seulgi reaches forward, presses Joohyun’s finger on the trigger, and a diluted red splashes against the front of her shirt. The alpha beams, wrapping a hand around Joohyun’s wrist before she starts tugging the older woman across the field and _what?_

Turns out, Seulgi took out half of the blue team on her own, and since Joohyun hid, both of them were the only ones left on both of their teams. The only reason why Seulgi wanted the game to end the way it did is that 1) she knows how competitive Joohyun is and 2) she’s hungry and if the game dragged on, it’ll be past lunchtime.

So.

They brought home a tabletop grill— Joohyun’s prize for winning— and Seulgi happily peppers Joohyuns face with kisses as she cooks.

“Can we do that again?” Seulgi asks, lying down on the living room carpet with a patch of sunlight on her bare belly where her shirt rode up.

“Sure,” Joohyun agrees easily, anything to keep Seulgi happy.

**::**

Seulgi groans, rolling over the other side of the bed as Joohyun apologizes, picking up her phone from the bedside table and finds that it’s a call from Seulgi’s therapist?

“Hello?” She turns the lamp on, peeking over her shoulder to make sure Seulgi’s facing the other direction of the light.

_“Detective Bae, I’m so sorry for calling you this late at night but one of our staff alerted us that your alpha has been in the same location for the past twelve hours and the address seems to be located at an open field. Can you confirm this, ma’am?”_

Joohyun reaches over, pinches Seulgi’s side softly, the alpha doesn’t do much except for swatting her arms in Joohyun’s general direction. Yup, Seulgi’s here.

“She’s beside me, right now.” And because she’s still half-asleep, she adds: “Sleeping. Like I was before you called.”

_“Huh,”_ there’s noise on the other end of the line, the white noise of it lulling Joohyun softly back to sleep before he starts speaking again. _“Can you confirm that you are currently at the home address you provided us?”_

Joohyun rolls her eyes. “Do you want me to send you a picture or—wait, give me a second.”

_“Ma’am that’s not necessary—”_

Seulgi startles when Joohyun presses the phone against the side of her face, blinking blearily at the omega’s command of _speak_.

“Hello?”

_“Seulgi-ssi?”_

“Uh, yes?”

Joohyun takes her phone back, Seulgi thoroughly confused with what’s happening.

_“Ma’am, I think Seulgi-ssi dropped her GPS tracker by accident. Thank you for your cooperation.”_

They hang up the phone before Joohyun can get another word in, huffing as she places her phone back on top of the bedside table on silent, picking it up a beat later to turn the notifications back on _just in case_ a new emergency happens.

“What’s that about?” Seulgi asks, opening her arms to let Joohyun settle against her the moment the lamp is turned off.

Joohyun reaches over Seulgi’s other side, skimming through the alpha’s skin until she reaches the alpha’s fingers, feeling around for the now-familiar indent of the GPS ring. It’s not there.

“You must’ve dropped your ring earlier during the water gun thing,” Joohyun explains, intertwining their fingers.

Seulgi’s not used to having accessories on her body but Joohyun still thinks it’s better than having a collar around her neck. The alpha kept on dropping the ring but it’s usually around their house and she’s aware of when it happens.

“I can look for it tomorrow?”

“Leave it,” is all Joohyun says, already halfway back to sleep. 

**::**

“So you don’t?”

Yeri leans over the table so she’s _much_ closer to Joohyun, the older woman doing her best to avoid the beta’s inappropriate line of questioning.

“Kim Yerim,” Joohyun hisses under her breath, nodding to their chief when she passes them by with a fond shake of her head. “, we’re at _work_.”

She pouts, dropping heavily back on the spare seat in front of Joohyun’s desk. “I’m just _saying—“_

“We don’t need it.”

“—that it makes the night more interesting.”

“Oh my god.”

Yeri grins like she’s already won, standing up and jutting her chin at Joohyun. “You already got the handcuffs, what’s the harm in adding a plot to it?”

Joohyun never thought of it. Heard of it in a few of her friends in passing back at college but she just never saw the appeal.

Roleplaying.

“Roleplaying?” Seulgi’s sitting on the couch with a towel wrapped around her shoulders, just got out of the shower, and sipping on a juice pouch. “I think Sooyoung mentioned something like that.”

Sooyoung. Yerim. Oh, they’re planting this whole idea in their heads and it frustrates Joohyun because it’s _working_.

Joohyun pinches the bridge of her nose. “When?”

“Earlier, she called me,” the alpha wriggles on the couch, magically whipping her phone out from under her. “, she even sent pictures.”

It’s pictures of wrists tied to headboards, bedposts, other accessories, and generally the idea of bondage. She’s going to whip their asses. And not in a kinky way.

Because, no.

It’s already well into the night, Joohyun already showered when she got back from work and Seulgi washed the dishes before she took hers. She sits on the couch next to the alpha, Seulgi turning so she’s got one leg under her and facing Joohyun directly, playing with the ends of the omega’s hair.

“How do you do it?”

“Roleplaying?” Joohyun looks up to the alpha’s inquisitive gaze, feeling her cheeks burn. Seulgi nods. She clears her throat. “Well, it’s, uh, how much did Sooyoung tell you?”

Seulgi brings Joohyun’s wrist up to her nose, scenting it lightly. “She said you’ll explain it better and that I’ll enjoy it.”

Somehow, Joohyun was expecting that exact answer. “We don’t have to do it, don’t worry.”

“Tell me, anyway?”

**::**

Roleplaying explanation attempt one:

“Like I pretend that I’m a professor and that you’re a student that needs a passing grade.”

“I’ve never gone to school, though.”

Roleplaying explanation attempt two:

“I’m a cop, right? And we both pretend that I need to turn you in and you’ll do something else so I won’t.”

“Something else like?”

“Something sexual, darling.”

“Isn’t that illegal?”

Roleplaying explanation attempt three:

“Okay, we’re going to make this simple. I’m naked and stuck inside the dryer on my knees. What do you do?”

“Call for help?”

**::**

“How was your night?” Yerim chirps, skipping from her desk to Joohyun’s. She clamps up when Joohyun sends her a glare. “Not that good, huh?”

“It’s not for us.” _Because Seulgi keeps finding a loophole in every scenario._

Yeah, it’s not for them.

**::**

When the seasons changed to a colder one and snow starts falling, Joohyun told her about the holiday called Christmas. It’s colorful, festive, and Seulgi got gifts!

Joohyun’s been over Seungwan’s place since the early morning, kissing Seulgi softly before she left the alpha still half asleep in their bed and a set of nice clothes draped over the couch for her to wear when Sooyoung picked her up in the evening.

The last time she saw the other woman was half an hour ago before Sooyoung and Yerim whipped her away to teach her the glory of alcoholic beverages.

“Hey,” she calls out Yerim’s attention, her partner in a game called beer pong. “, something’s wrong with Hyunnie.”

“Something wrong?” Yerim lands a shot, fist-bumping the air in victory.

“Yeah,” Seulgi’s eyes wander to where the kitchen and the living room meet, seeing Joohyun looking straight at her under the archway. She moves away when someone’s about to pass her, disappearing from Seulgi’s sight and coming back when no one else is around.

Yerim follows her line of sight. “She looks okay.”

Seulgi shakes her head, feeling the world wobble a bit before steadying herself against the table. “No,” she whines, pointing upwards towards the ceiling. “, she’s been standing under the weird booger ceiling all night and it looks so weird.”

“What the fuck’s a weird booger— _oh my god_ ,” Yerim starts laughing hard, doubling over and Sooyoung shoots Seulgi a questioning tilt of her head. Seulgi just shrugs. “That’s a _mistletoe_ , you dummy.”

“What’s that? It looks ugly.”

Yerim just shakes her head, downing a shot even though Sooyoung and her partner haven’t landed a shot in the last two turns.

“You’re supposed to kiss the person you’re under the mistletoe with.” They watch as Joohyun retreats into the kitchen when another person tries to pass under the mistletoe and it suddenly makes sense. Yerim takes a sip from the same cup. “Huh, that’s kinda cute. She’s avoiding everyone in case they get caught under together.”

Seulgi downs her cup, boosted by Yerim’s hollering and unfazed by Sooyoung’s whines that _we’re not yet finished with the round!_

“Finally,” she hears Joohyun mutter under her breath, reaching out for Seulgi’s collar when she’s close enough and kiss her hard on the mouth with everyone watching.

Yeah, Seulgi likes Christmas.

**::**

Sooyoung’s bored.

She didn’t drink enough last night to warrant a hangover so now she’s up way too early for the day after Christmas standards. Yerim’s probably hungover so she can’t call the beta. Seungwan’s probably sleeping from cleaning her place.

That leaves her to pester two other people.

She’s on her stomach, picking at her nails when Joohyun answers her phone.

“Hey, what took you so long to answer?” She’s greeted with a shot of Joohyun’s chin, Seulgi’s whining heard in the background and—“Oh my god, please tell me you’re not having morning after Christmas sex.”

“Shut up,” Joohyun scolds in her serious voice, setting down her phone and it’s facing the omega’s living room, Seulgi half on the couch and half dangling at the edge. Interesting. “Good timing, Sooyoung-ah, we need a witness for this.”

Joohyun picks up a piece of paper with an elaborate looking ladder game and the only options at the bottom are _cookie_ and _no cookie_. It’s very confusing.

“What the fuck are you two doing?”

Both answer _language_ and Sooyoung had to stifle a laugh. Joohyun glares at her through the video call but straightens her back either way.

“Seungwan gave us cookies last night, right?” She waits for Sooyoung to nod before continuing. “And we pretty much _inhaled_ those this morning for breakfast. Now, it’s Wannie’s fault for not giving us an even-numbered batch so _now_ we’re doing a tournament for the last piece of cookie.”

“Interesting.” _They’re so fucking weird._

They’re going to do a best out of three rock-paper-scissors and the one who wins gets to play the ladder game— _where no one can cheat_ , Joohyun stresses—and from there, it’s the winner’s luck if they get the _cookie_ at the bottom.

Right from the start, Sooyoung knows that Joohyun will win at rock-paper-scissors, knows the older woman can _see_ right through everyone she plays against. During the ladder game, however, lady luck seems to smile down on Seulgi as Joohyun lands on the _no cookie_ and the tournament ended with Joohyun rolling her eyes so hard and Seulgi picking up her prize.

The alpha still split the cookie in half, though, and Sooyoung just flails her arms.

“You could’ve done that from the start?!”

Joohyun sticks her tongue out. “Where’s the fun in that?”

“Fucking—“

“ _Language.”_

**::**

There are lots of things that Seulgi hasn’t experienced yet.

Like having fast-food drive-thru.

Nothing is more endearing than watching the New Year’s fireworks reflecting in her wide eyes, the windows down, the wind blowing their hair back. She lets Seulgi peer through her window, looking at the menu and letting her choose three different toys to go with her meal.

It’s cute.

They’re giggling when they got home, still in their fluffy socks from when they were binge-watching Christmas movies earlier even if the holiday already passed. Seulgi’s got her arms secured on the brown paper bag, sneaking whiffs, and Joohyun giggles at her as she tries to open the front door.

The moment Seulgi opened hers, however, Joohyun silently closed it again.

“Hyunnie?” the alpha asks, wondering why Joohyun is suddenly wrapping everything back inside the paper bag.

“Seul, find the receipt.”

In a few minutes, they’re back on the road, Joohyun silently fuming on the otherwise empty road because _of course_ , she’ll go back to a fast-food place just for not having Seulgi’s order correct.

Seulgi’s sinking in the passenger seat and if she were a dog, she’d have her ears pinned on top of her head. She already told Joohyun quite a few times that _it’s okay, I can eat the vegetables, we don’t have to go back_ but the older woman shot her down with a:

“ _No_. It’s New Year’s and I _specifically_ told them not to put any.”

It’s also a little frightening how turned on Seulgi feels about this.

The staff apologizes profusely, working quickly under Joohyun’s gaze and the moment they get back home for a second time, it’s well past 1 AM and Seulgi eats something wholly different.

It’s a good start for the new year.

**::**

“Stop that,” Joohyun swats at Seulgi’s wandering hand, already reaching up to scratch at her irritated skin. She’s sitting at the edge of the bathtub, worried when Seulgi came home whining and complaining about her necklace.

After losing her previous GPS tracker, Sooyoung had the brilliant idea of Seulgi using a necklace instead. All three of them forgetting the one main fact that Seulgi dances like crazy and the movement has been irritating her neck the whole day already blotched red with rashes.

Joohyun finishes assessing the damage, letting Seulgi take her bath in peace after leaving a very specific threat of Seulgi sleeping on the couch is Joohyun sees new scratches.

“It hurts.”

“I’ll think of something else, okay?”

**::**

Joohyun’s been too busy these past few days, the precinct getting another huge case. She’s just glad it’s not hers this time. But her being busy means less time for Seulgi and less time for Seulgi means— 

“Hyunnie?” A nose skims the sensitive skin at the nape of her neck, Joohyun shivering, feeling her body getting dragged back and pressed against Seulgi’s body behind hers. “Are you awake?”

“Mm,” Seulgi’s arms wind around her waist, a warm palm splayed open against her bare stomach where her shirt rode up in her sleep. “, what time is it?”

The hand inches higher, caressing the thin skin under her breasts and Joohyun feels like there’s a dull lightbulb going off inside her head, slowly catching up with what Seulgi’s insinuating.

“A little after midnight.” A flutter of soft kisses peppered at her shoulder, her body humming at the slow grind of the alpha’s hips against her backside. A thumb rests more firmly against a breast, Seulgi’s breathing more ragged by Joohyun’s sensitive ears. “Can I?”

As enticing as it sounds, Joohyun pushes Seulgi’s hand away from under her shirt. “I’m tired, Seul, maybe tomorrow morning, okay?”

And maybe Joohyun passes out after that because she can’t remember if Seulgi said anything after that.

The next time she wakes up, it takes her a moment to remember that it’s a Sunday. She stretches languidly, eyes still closed, patting the space next to her. Joohyun peeks her eyes open, not prepared to see Seulgi kneeling at the bottom of the bed, eyes intensely fixated on Joohyun, and in the softest voice possible, she asks:

“Now?”

Seulgi waking up in the middle of the night horny and she begs Irene to have sex. However, Irene is too tired and instead tells her that they’ll have sex in the morning. Now imagine Irene waking up to Seulgi waiting and asking “now?”

Joohyun laughs, the bed shaking with it, nodding despite herself. The way that Seulgi takes off from the bottom of the bed with the go-signal is comparable to an athlete bolting after the starting whistle.

“I have morning breath,” Joohyun turns her head away from the alpha, breath catching when Seulgi takes this as an invitation to suck kisses down her neck. “I’m gross.”

“Still beautiful,” Seulgi murmurs against the soft skin of her stomach, fingers already inching their way inside both the waistband of Joohyun’s shorts and underwear.

“You’re just saying that to get in my pants,” she’s already breathing hard from a few soft touches, it’s embarrassing.

Seulgi smirks up at her, tossing her clothing to the foot of the bed. “You’re not wearing any pants, though.”

Joohyun rolls her eyes. “Smartass.”

She tugs Seulgi towards her all the same, heat heavy on her cheeks when she realizes that she’s already ready and dripping.

It starts slow. Their foreheads are pressed together and the way Seulgi’s hair falls around them forms another curtain against the morning light. Joohyun closes her eyes, arching her back when Seulgi presses particularly hard, gyrating her hips as she watches Joohyun’s face.

“I love you,” she whispers, pace starting to pick up the more Joohyun arches her back higher, getting them both closer to the edge.

Joohyun swears she says it back but her orgasm rips through her the same time her mouth opens, Seulgi pressing against her in a messy kiss, dropping her hips with more force.

“Good morning.”

Seulgi has a cheeky smile on her face, pecking Joohyun’s chin before rolling away to avoid the omega’s hand, laughing.

**::**

Ever since Seulgi got across an article that succulents, apparently, have feelings and can grow little flowers on them if you speak to them every day, Joohyun catches her more often than not speaking with all seven of her plant babies.

“Should I leave you alone?” she teases, satisfied with the alpha’s pout, acquiescing when Seulgi waves her over to the little windowsill where she keeps all of her plants.

“I’m going to introduce you to them.”

“Please tell me you didn’t name them.” Seulgi just smiles. “You did.”

She nods, clapping her hands like she’s going to give a presentation. “Starting from the left, these are Joshua, Mae, Nisbet, Banhi, Ari, Turner, and Otto.”

Joohyun buries her head against the alpha’s shoulder, lifting her hand in a small wave. “Nice to meet you all.”

Seulgi presses her against the floor, kissing her with a smile on her lips.

**::**

There’s a movie playing in the background, Seulgi sleeping soundly on her lap after a particularly intense ranked match on her video game. Irene’s been reading a book under the afternoon light, the movie close to the lowest volume, and serves as white noise.

She can see a scar peeking from the waistband of Seulgi’s sweatpants, old, and remembers that if she were to strip the alpha right now, she’ll see a couple more than a handful of old scars. Some intertwining and some deeper than others.

Some days, she forgets that Seulgi came from a horrid past with how optimistic and open she is with everything in her life now. Joohyun kisses the tip of her fingers and pressing it against the old scar.

Seulgi squirms in her sleep, the necklace with the tracker cutting uncomfortably at the healing skin of her neck. Joohyun gnaws at her lip.

It’s a very sudden idea that needs to be thought out thoroughly and possibly with someone else that’s not Seulgi and— 

“I can give you a mating bite.” is what Joohyun blurts out during dinner. Seulgi, who was sitting cross-legged in her seat, literally dropped her food. On the plate, thank goodness.

“What?”

Oh god, she did _not_ think the explaining part through. Joohyun clears her throat. “So you won’t need to wear a GPS tracker all the time. Experts say that alphas tend to be more...docile and non-threatening when they’re mated. Technically, you’re my family now, on legal papers anyway. And it’s not like I’m going to just go and abandon you so—”

“Okay.”

She blinks. “Okay?” Seulgi just nods. “This, it’s not something light, okay? A mating bite means that you’ll _really_ , truly belong to me. As my mate and as my equal.”

Seulgi picks up her fork again. “Let’s do it.”

Joohyun sags in her seat. _That was easy._

**::**

She takes Seulgi out on a date.

They went to a museum fancy enough to have a dress code and to a dinner booked by Joohyun with a whole new palette of flavors that Seulgi hasn’t tried yet. Seulgi kisses her in front of every artwork that _I dunno, looking at it makes me want to kiss you_ and pulls the chair out for her after batting the service waiter away with an _I got it, thanks_.

Seulgi’s pressing grateful kisses against her cheeks as they slowly undress each other, taking off jewelry and makeup in no hurry. The alpha sits on top of the covers with her back against the headboard, Joohyun straddling her once she stripped off of her own underwear.

“Ready?” Joohyun whispers against the skin where she’ll bite Seulgi, loving the way the alpha shakes underneath her, lips still swollen from when Joohyun nipped at it.

A nod is all she gets, reaching down in between them to line the alpha up against her, searing heat pressing on her entrance, both shuddering the moment the back of Joohyun’s thighs rests on top of Seulgi’s.

“I love you,” Seulgi groans out, the admission stretching as she flexes her fingers in the tangled sheets, letting go when Joohyun placed them on her hips.

“I love you too.”

Joohyun slows the pace, letting Seulgi move her hips, as she tries to clear her head for what’s about to come.

She skims soft kisses, sucking hard on the skin where Seulgi’s collar and shoulders meet, pressing a moan against a warm ear because—

“ _Oh_ , fuck, that’s so good.” She bats away the alpha’s thumb resting on her clit, not wanting to lose focus because this is for Seulgi, not her.

There’s something that changes inside of her the moment she gets the courage to skim her teeth against where she’ll bite, something in the way Seulgi’s grip becomes too desperate, the movement of her hips become a little too eager.

Something in her chest loosens and overfills all at one; for love, for adoration, and for the intensity of how much she’s willing to give Seulgi. She’ll give the other woman the whole damn world if she has to. At this moment, she feels like she can do _anything_.

At the next, she bites.

**::**

The power has been down for half a day now, something about a rogue lightning storm hitting a bunch of the posts last night but they’re both too occupied to notice anything until the morning came.

Seulgi catches Joohyun by the waist as she exits the laundry room, pulling her carefully into the living room and giving one of her earbuds to Joohyun.

“What’s happening?”

Seulgi kisses the tip of her nose, crinkling her nose once. “Dance with me.”

An old man croons in their ears about old love and a good life, the soft sway of jazz melting their bones until they’re pliant to each other, swaying softly with their arms not letting go.

Joohyun presses a kiss to the side of Seulgi’s neck, right on top of the mating mark, whispering against the red skin.

“One day, I’ll wear yours.”

Seulgi presses a kiss at the top of her head. It feels a lot like _I’ll be waiting for that day_.

There’s no rush.

They’re not going anywhere.

**::**

**_Ddeulgi [2:32 PM]_ **

_Guess what_

**_Hyunnie [2:33 PM]_ **

_What?_

**_Ddeulgi [2:33 PM]_ **

_I love you._

**_Hyunnie [2:35 PM]_ **

**__ **

**_Ddeulgi [2:36 PM]_ **

_What is that?_

**_Hyunnie [2:37 PM]_ **

_Oh my god_

_You’re playing Pokemon tonight_

**_Ddeulgi [2:37 PM]_ **

_Uh_

_Okay?_

**_Ddeulgi [2:51 PM]_ **

_I don’t get an I love you too?_

**_Ddeulgi [3:34 PM]_ **

_Hyunnie?_

**_Ddeulgi [3:58 PM]_ **

_That game better be good_

**_Hyunnie [3:59 PM]_ **

_I love you too, sweetheart_

_I’ll see you later :)_

**::**

end.

**::**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was just something I started for fun but ppl really seem to like this au lmaoooo  
> again, thanks to taitaiz!  
> stay healthy and drink water, folks!  
> follow me on twitter [ rexwrites ](https://twitter.com/rexwrites) and let's be clowns together lol  
> thank you and have a good one!  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> **follow the link/s on my[ twitter ](https://twitter.com/rexwrites/status/1341058168483315712?s=20)for updates and if you want to be my friend! :D **

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ferality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370053) by [Jefasari (Tanark)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Jefasari)




End file.
